


[Cover Art] for " The Enigma Variations" by Ghislainem70

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " The Enigma Variations" by Ghislainem70

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Enigma Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347492) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



There's a bit of a story about the creation of this one. As usual I did it in The Gimp using skills I've developed in Photoshop, added some clip-art, took the background out one of the lovely official photos taken for S3 ('Colour to alpha' is sooo useful in Gimp and not available in Photoshop). The background is a photo I'd taken of Parliament and Big Ben when I was on a cosplay photoshoot. I Sherlockified it [ using Ribbet to add their tilt-shift effect](https://picasaweb.google.com/114730461866414848067/London402#5936896166723110594). The text was applied in Word as I've created a template using SpiderayFont's wonderful [I Am Sherlocked Font](http://www.dafont.com/i-am-sherlocked.font).

What I hadn't checked though was that the title of the fic hadn't been altered while I was working on it. This I DID discover when I back on AO3 when I was trying to upload the art. I'd had the story on my tablet for a few weeks and hadn't got round to reading it since then "The Reichenbach Tapes"  had become "The Reichenbach Variations" as it had become part of a series of stories the amazing Ghislainem70 is writing.

On top of all that I'd managed to lose the created image somewhere between my flat and my bf's house (don't ask how you can do that on a computer) so I had to re-create the thing and deal with cranky software that for some reason wouldn't move specific items on a layer. Frustration! Then I had a brainwave and looked back in Ribbet and found a copy of the original there so I re-used that comparing the new version with the old version and playing around with the text. I've decided to put BOTH versions of the cover here for people to look at.

 

 

 

 

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/kEQgjsB6g3IvSZnjPkiqIdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite) [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/9Vf9_CBRyrJ45ZVS5fw-FdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
